See You In Heaven
by fiftyshadesofdestiel
Summary: Destiel. If it's the last time that Dean and Castiel are going to die, then they're going to do it together.


Dean stumbled backwards into the decrepit wall behind him, unable to hold himself up on his own two feet any longer, and slumped back against it. Trying to remain focused long enough to fight had become a unwinnable battle, he was too far gone. Before he could think to move forward again, to try and offer what little support he could, he sank down the wall slowly. His tired and frightfully battered body dropped unceremoniously to the dirty floor of the old house, his breathing heavy and uneven. He couldn't quite see what was going on around him anymore as he battled with himself to stay conscious, because he wouldn't, he couldn't, leave it like this, not with him. There was no death without a goodbye. That wasn't fair.

There was the incessant sound of fighting, followed by one last and desperate punch, and then the unmistakable sound of a blade piercing through flesh before it clanged to the ground. There was a loud thud, a sound of a lifeless body falling to the floor, that Dean was all too familiar with hearing to wonder what it had been. He held his breath, like he was anxious to find out which one of them had survived. But deep down, he knew. Because he didn't yet feel dead inside, he didn't feel as though his entire world had imploded, and that had to mean that the angel was the one left standing.

There was the sound of shuffling and a pained grunt as another body dropped down heavily beside the hunter's. He managed to summon up the strength to open his green eyes, immediately meeting the piercing blue ones that he had become so accustomed to waking up to in the mornings. He smiled at Castiel's face, stained red with his own blood in the same way that Dean's was. Their bodies leaned against each other, as though they were dependent on the other's for strength. Castiel's eyes were drooping, half closed, which gave Dean a good guess that the two of them had about as much time left as each other. And it wasn't long.

One of Castiel's legs was subconsciously thrown over one of Dean's, stretched out in front of them. His left hand held onto Dean's right one loosely, their blood soaked palms pressed together with every ounce of energy that they had left within them. Their eyes locked, blue focused with green, their foreheads leaned against each other.

Dean huffed a small laugh. "Guess this is our time." he mumbled as he leaned the slightest bit closer.

With that, his lips caught Castiel's in one last kiss. He cupped the angel's face with his free hand and pulled him closer, his body was warm, the stubble on his skin scraping against his palm. He took his lips and felt that love that only the angel could give him one last time, the subtle tenderness that only one person had ever been able to offer him. There was an unspoken goodbye hidden within their joined breaths, but a lingering hope that it wasn't really going to be the last time. That one kiss said everything that neither of them had the time left to say.

Dean pulled back first, being met with a smile from the other man. "I'll see you in heaven." Was all that he said to him, and he said it with such solicitude that Dean could have fallen for him all over again.

He managed a grin with the minimal strength he had left and nodded. "Not if I see you first, angel." he answered with a faint smirk. And with that, his eyes fluttered closed, his last breath escaping him.

Castiel watched him for a moment, there had been times when he had thought that he could be happy just watching the hunter sleep, studying his face so closely with such adoration. If death meant forever with Dean Winchester, then he was okay with that.

"Sleep well, Dean." he murmured, and then his eyes closed for the final time, the smallest of smiles gracing his face as they did.

Because death was the only thing that either of them had thought could ever keep them apart, and they had defeated that so many times it now ceased to worry either of them. It was as though the idea of death had become superfluous to them, like they truly believed that they could defy all odds to remain by each other's sides. But they knew they were both going to the same place, and none of it would matter anymore, because they would be together.

And, to them, that was all that mattered.


End file.
